


Red Frogs

by Too_Many_Usernames



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Drabble, Frogs, Gen, Real Small, just a quick drabble about boys catchin' frogs, mama ignis, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Usernames/pseuds/Too_Many_Usernames
Summary: Just a little drabble about some Chocobros catching frogs.Based on the quest 'Professor's Protege'





	Red Frogs

''Why are wasting time doing this?'' Gladio asked through gritted teeth, as he studied the ground, mud creeping up his white jeans, and plastered all over his hands. Ignis sighed, no doubt he'd expect to clean those - and why did Gladio's spare clothes involve _white trousers?_

''We were asked, no doubt Ms Yeagre has great need for these.. frogs.'' Ignis began, as diplomatically as he  could, looking down at the container, with three muddy red frogs climbing happily over each other. At least - he hoped they were happy, Ignis had sacrificed his favourite Tupperware for this task.

Gladio frowned, glancing down at his watch. ''We ought to head to Lestallum - Iris is waiting, and we're just wasting time, it-'' Gladio's growl was interrupted by a peal of laughter. He looked up, to see Noctis, knee deep in the pond, hunched over, and roaring with laughter at the sight of Prompto face down in the muddy dirt.

''Nooooct!'' The blonde wailed, hauling himself up with a piteous look on his face. Ignis smiled, though bewailing his growing laundry pile.

''That's why.'' Ignis said, resolutely. It felt as though it'd been months since he'd heard Noctis laugh. The days after the fall of Insomnia, and the death of the king everything had felt so.. heavy. He hadn't known how to advise him through this. The death of the king had seemed inevitable these past few years, as his health slowly deteriorated to power the crystal, but he had expected it to be slow - expected to help Noctis fully make his peace with it, and with his father - But all this violence - he had no plan, no strategy to deal with this kind of violence.

He knew his Uncle was likely dead, And Gladio's father simply couldn't be alive - not when his king was dead. They were all grieving together; it should have been simple.

But he felt as though he didn't understand Noctis anymore. They'd been together almost their entire lives, but his father's death had changed him. He had been angry, desperate. When Ignis had suggested the roads were too dangerous to drive whilst on their way to meet Cor, he had simply scoffed under his breath, and took over the wheel himself.

In combat, he'd been a violent whirl, flying around the battlefield, yelling and grunting, not even bothering to heal himself - pushing the rest of them relentlessly.  He knew that Noctis felt betrayed and abandoned, furious and helpless.

But now, covered in mud, diving for frogs and laughing with his friends, just for a moment, Noctis seemed happy again.

And when Prompto - clearly scared and out of his depth - had asked to go to the Chocobo ranch, Ignis may have, begrudgingly,  accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially based on my own experiences in the game in that   
> -the frog mission was like the first one I did after the fall of insomnia and the first royal tomb, when the game opened up.   
> -I made them keep driving because I didn't see any demons until hours into the game, so I didn't really think it was a problem,   
> -and god it took me SO LONG to figure out how to use healing items in the windows version. (I mean what item menu is a T button?!?!)


End file.
